Swing Heil
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Sodapop and Ponyboy have been sent to a foster home in Germany during WWII. They become friends with a society of rebelled children who do not want to take part in the war. These kids are called Swing Kids.
1. Silver and Gold

Hello! I've created a little somethin' that I hope everyone enjoys. It has to do with the our two fav greasers: Sodapop and Ponyboy. They were seperated from Darry and were sent to a foster home in Hamburg, Germany.

Oh btw, the year is different. This fic takes place in 1941. WWII is a big part of this story. So please if there are any questions about the fic you can message me or just comment. But if you do not like this fic DO NOT LEAVE A NASTY COMMENT!!!

_German Vocab: Frau means Mrs. and Herr means Mr._

**Alright let the story begin!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Keep The New Friends Sliver and The Others Gold**

It was the middle of August of the year 1941. Two kids from Hamburg, Germany were part of a society called "The Swing Kids". These "Swing Kids" listened to banned swing music from the US. While the Nazi are searching through German homes to find new Hitler Youths, the "Swing Kids" are having the time of their lives dancing and just being kids rather then being pressured by the war going on.

Now, more about the two kids. The oldest is named Peter Mauchin. _Peter has brown shaggy hair and big brown eyes, and he is quite the ladies man._ He is a 16 year old boy who is an excellent swing dancer and loves to hang out with his good friends. Since his father died 6 years ago when he was just a young boy, he has been the man of the house and is in charge of taking care of his mother, grandmother, and his little sister.

Ava Mauchin is the youngest of the Mauchin family. _She has long black hair and big brown eyes that resemble her brother's. She is spunky and __energetic __child and she absolutely adores her brother._ She is just 9 years old but she is as good of a swing dancer as her big brother. She was only 3, a young baby, when her father died. Peter has taken a big role in being a brother and a father to her. She mostly just swing dances with Peter, Peter's best friend; Thomas, or Evy; Peter's soon to be girlfriend.

It was just turning dusk when Peter and Ava stepped into the Swing Club. The loud swing music rushed through their ears. The music was like their comfort noise. It was much better then listening to German men walking through the neighborhood and asking for young boys to join the HJ's. (A/N: HJ's is another way of saying Hitler Youths)

"Peter, let's dance to this song!" Ava said, tugging Peter's shirt and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Hold on there. I'm going to find Thomas first; I need to ask him something. Go look for Evy for me, will ya?" Peter said going eye level with his little sister and giving her a warmhearted smile.

"Alright" Ava sighed putting on a pouty face. Peter tickled her to the floor and her fake act to be sad was ruined. She nodded and smiled to her brother, and went searching for Evy.

Peter walked towards the bar area and saw his faithful friends and two new faces. Once Peter reached Thomas he gave him a pat on the back and greeted his other friend.

"Hey Tom, Arvid. What's going on? Who are these fella's?" Peter said. Him and his friends did their usual greeting handshake and then they all turned to the new guys.

"These two just came from the US, Peter." Thomas said. Thomas then whispered into Peter's ear, "And do they have the weirdest names God's creatures have ever created..."

"Hey, the name's Sodapop, and this here is my brother, Ponyboy." One of the new guys said.

Peter face turned red from holding in his laughter, he turned to Thomas who also had the same face. After looking at each other, Peter and Thomas both exploded with laughter.

"Alright..." Peter laughed "We're...we're..." Peter then couldn't hold it and continued to laugh. Arvid then hit the two knuckle heads on the head and they both rubbed the sore spot and breathed heavily from laughing.

"Okay, we're sorry about that man" Thomas said. "This here is Peter. He is one of the best swing dancers you'll ever meet. Well...after me that is" Thomas said sticking his chest out proudly.

"Yeah right!" Peter said. "Anyway, what brings you two out here? This is a bad time to come and take a trip to Germany, with the war going on and everything I mean."

"We got sepereated from our oldest brother..." The one named Ponyboy practically whispered.

"We're sorry to hear that." Arvid said sadly. "You two must be staying at a foster home then, right?"

"Yeah, umm I think her name is Frau Linge. She is real nice lady." Sodapop explained. "But just the other day there was a knock on her door. It was this guy named Herr Hinz, he was saying that he heard that two new healthy boys are now living with her and that they should join the HJ's."

"Frau Linge is one of the nicest people you'll meet." Peter said greatfully. "I heard her grandmother is sick though. How is she feeling?"

"Peter! Didn't you just hear him? The HJ's came to their house and are going to take them away!" Thomas cried out. Then unexpectedly the music shut off and everyone stared at Thomas with a shocked look. "Sorry about that, it was a false alarm." Thomas grinned and waved his hand in the air to cue the music again. The music started and everyone continued to dance.

"Nice job about keeping it quiet Tom..." Arivd said sarcastically.

"Sorry...but that's a big deal. What did Frau Linge say to the Nazi's?" Thomas asked.

"She said that we're still new and that we should get to know more about Germany or something like that. It really didn't make sense, to tell you the truth. But then when the Nazi people left she explained that she just didn't think we were ready for the Nazi Youth but that she doesn't know how long we can stay away from becoming an HJ." Sodapop explained.

"Don't worry we got yer back!" Peter said putting his arm around Thomas and Arvid and clumping their heads together. Thomas and Arvid nodded and pushed Peter for slamming their heads together.

After a breif moment of silence between Peter and the group, a swing kid yelled out "HJ alert! Everyone hide!" Soon everyone scurried around the club, others yelling and trying to find a way out before the HJ's find their secret club.

"C'mon gang, let's get out of here until the coast is clear." Thomas said shoving Sodapop and Ponyboy by the back and showing them the way out.

"Wait, where's Ava?!" Peter said frantically while eyeing the club to find his sister.

"Peter!" Ava came running, afraid of the loud ruckus and the loud bangs on the doors. Peter opened his arms and Ava jumped into his grasp and he picked her up. Even though there are days when this happens, Ava still gets afraid of an HJ alert.

"Alright, let's go" Thomas said holding onto Peter's shoulder and leading him through the commotion of people.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Whoops

OK sorry i didn't put some important details about the fic in the last chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. And i do not own the characters of Swing Kids, the fine producers do. I only own Ava Mauchin._

_I would put this fic in like the original fic section, but i mean it **does** have to with Soda and Ponyboy and this site doesn't have a section for Swing Kids so it's not really an orignial fic. Since both The Outsiders and Swing Kids are actually movies. _

_

* * *

_

I forgot to put in the first chapter what everyone was dressed in.

_**Peter**: Brown pants, a pale green dressy shirt, and black soild shoes_

_**Ava**: Brown Overalls, a white shirt underneath, and she usually walks the street barefoot or in rare occasions she wears black ballet flats. (She is a tom boy)_

_**Thomas**: Black pants, a white long sleeved dressy shirt, and a black vest, and black solid shoes._

_**Soda**: His red flannel and jeans_

_**Ponyboy**: His blue sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off and jeans_

_**A/n**: There might be some words that are used in modern time, please excuse me for that, but hey its my fic...so yeah deal with it...**anyways let the fic begin!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Whoops! I Didn't Mean To Step On You**

_After Peter and Thomas were both out of the club, they reunited with the others. _

"Hey, um Peter..." Ava said.

"Yeah?"

"Who're those guys standing next to Arvid?" Peter's sister whispered into his ear.

"They're new here. Let's make them feel welcome, alright?" Peter said in a quiet tone and looking Ava straight in the eye; it was pretty easy too since he was still carrying her, so he didn't have to crouch down to get to her eye level.

Ava nodded and turned back to the guys. "Arvid!" she yelled and jumped out of her brother's arms to hug her big bro's friend.

"Hey squirt" Arvid said with open arms. Ava reached him and embraced her arms around his neck to give him a big hug. She then looked up at the two strangers with a confused look on her face. She streched out her arm for a handshake and in the most innocent tone she could speak in she said "Hi".

"Hey there" Soda said happily. He then crouched down to her level and shook her hand. "What's your name?" Soda asked.

"Ava Mauchin" she said simply. "What's yer name?"

"My name's Sodapop Curtis. Funny name, isn't it?" Sodapop said with a grin.

Ava giggle a "Yes" and then turned to her brother and Thomas.

"Yeah...Thomas and Peter thought so too." Sodapop said looking up at Peter and Tom with a somewhat serious look, but then he lightened up. "Anyway, this is my brother, Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy?" Ava said in an obscured voice, then she turned to her brother. "Peter, was Sodapop and Ponyboy's parents mongoloids?" Soon after, Thomas was cracking up on the floor laughing his head off, Sodapop got up from crouching down and looked embarssed at Ava's question, and Peter slapped his forehead. Then he went up to his sister and grabbed her by the arm roughly and took her a few feet away from the group to talk to her in private.

"Oww, you're hurting me!" Ava whined.

Peter then crouched down and held Ava by both shoulders. "You do not say that about anyone's parents, you hear?" Peter said as he shook Ava by the shoulders with every word he said. Ava had tears in her eyes and was about to cry when Soda popped in.

"It's okay, don't cry. I get that alot." Sodapop said with a blissful smile.

"You do?" Ava sniffled and rubbed the tears off of her eyes with her sleeve.

"Uh huh. What I usually respond to that is: 'Don't talk that way about _your_ parents' or something like that. I got that from my good friend Two-Bit, back from my old town. But since I like ya, I won't say that about your parents." Sodapop said with a smile.

"Whatever cola boy. Don't start teaching kids insults about people's parents, ya hear?" Thomas said putting his hand on Ava's shoulder.

"No, Thomas. Really it's okay." Ava said.

"Hush kid, you don't got to defend this guy, even if he is new around here." Thomas said arrgorantly.

"Hey man, sorry if I got you upset. I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes..." Sodapop said backing off but not showing any sign of fear.

"Yeah sure..." Thomas said in a low voice while rolling his eyes.

"What'd you say?" Soda was getting sassy now.

"Alright you two, cool it" Peter butted in.

"Guys the Nazi's left." Arvid informed them.

"Alright, let's go back in" Peter said spliting Thomas and Sodapop away from each other.

Once the songs were blasting again and the people were dancing, everyone was back in a good mood. "Hey Ava, you wanna dance to this song?" Thomas said to cheer the kid up.

"Sure!" She agreed cheerfully. Tom placed his hand out and she grabbed it. Thomas bowed while Ava curtseyed; they both did this in a mockingly fashion. Then Thomas walked her to the dance floor.

"I wish I could swing dance." Sodapop said crossing his arms and looking at all the swing dancers.

"Oh, you don't know how to?" Peter asked surprisingly. "Usually alot of people I know are professionals at it. I mean look at my sister." Peter exclaimed. Soda then turned to look at Ava and Thomas's performance.

Thomas spun Ava around and they were about a foot away from each other. They hand their hands out next to their sides and their feet were like hopping but yet they weren't really hopping. They were like kicking their feet in and out while hopping. it's kinda confusing on how to explain it. Then they did what is called a "Sugar Push". It started by Thomas and Ava stayed dancing in place for 6 counts, then Thomas brought Ava close up to him, then they pushed themselves away from where they were before just like a swing out. Then Thomas bent down and Ava jumped and she rolled on his back and then landed on the other side of him. Then Thomas picked Ava up with one arm and she flipped over with the help of his other arm. Then just when the song was about to end, they both grabbed each other's hand, Ava dropped on the floor and Thomas opened his legs, and Ava slid underneath his legs and jumped back up. Then they did some more steppy hop moves and then the song ended.

Soda and Ponyboy were amazed at the moves swing dancers could do. Especially Ava's statics, her moves were incrediblely amazing for her age. But hey, swing dancing was a swing kids hobby.

"Hey Peter." A girl came up to the boys. She had brown long hair that reached the middle of her back. Her hair was straight but frizzy. She had blue eyes and had a softest voice. She wore a red dress that reached up to the calves of her legs.

"Oh, hey Evy" Peter said happily.

"I saw your sister out there with Tom. She is getting better and better at swing dancing everyday." Evy smiled.

"Well, she learns from the best." Peter said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah? Well how about you try some moves on me?" Evy said with a smirk.

"You got it!" Peter said taking Evy's hand and walking her to the dance floor.

Once Peter and Evy left, Soda and Ponyboy were left alone. "Pony, I think i just found myself a new hobby." Soda smiled deviously.

* * *

to be continued... 


End file.
